The Druid Slave
by Analaa
Summary: Mordred is a teenage, druid slave. One day he finds himself given to Uther. Uther plans to kill him but Arthur convinces him it is best if he is kept a slave. What will happen if Mordred is the prince's slave? Will destiny be changed?
1. Chapter 1

I had just been sold at age 15 to the King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, as a slave. I knew death most likely awaited me, a druid slave boy in a kingdom that banned all magic. If they knew I practiced sorcery as well, I would most likely be tortured as well. I was chained in the cell below the castle. Suddenly I sensed a powerful presence and I knew it to be Emrys the one that was destined to save our kind from the evils of magic haters. The warlock walked in. He had short messy dark brown hair with blue eyes peaking out from under the hair.

 _Emrys you came to save me._

 _How do you know who I am?_

 _You are destined to be the savior of our people._

 _Please call me Merlin. What is your name?_

 _I am Mordred. Are you going to save me? Or is my time at an end?_

 _I have talked to Arthur. He does not want to see an innocent child die anymore than I do and has agreed to speak to his father on your behalf._

 _You trust the crown prince with my fate?_

 _I trust him with my life._

With that Emrys left the cell. I sat back down in the corner awaiting my fate. I did not understand how Merlin could trust this spoilt prince with his life. His father is the one who destroyed all with magic without a second glance. I could not sleep at all as I watched the sunrise overhead. Two guards opened up the gate of the cell.

"Come you are to go to His Majesty at once," the one burly guard stated holding up a chain to attach to the magic restricting cuffs on my wrists. Little did they know I still was able to do many basic spells just not the ones strong enough to release me from this slavery. I could escape but knew I would not make it far without being chained once again.

I remember the first time I used my magic to escape. I was five years old and only with my first master for three days before using my magic to burst the metal bars off my window and scaling down the castle to my freedom. I was caught quickly and beat so bad that I could not move for weeks. I attempted several years later with my last master. That was the time my innocence was lost to me forever. I never tried again. A guard pulled my chain hard making me fall, breaking me out of my daydream. I quickly stood back up.

I walked forward knowing resisting was useless. And though I did not hold faith in the prince, I did hold faith that Emrys would save me. The guard attached the chain to me and practically dragged me up the stairs out of the damp, cold cells. I had to squint my eyes briefly to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming into the castle. I kept my eyes down while walking through the castle knowing the rules of the slave was to never make eye contact.

Two doors opened and I was pushed to my knees. I could only see feet and a marble floor but I assumed I was in the throne room with the King himself.

"My subjects this boy represents everything we are fighting against. He is a druid boy. Magic once was used for evil and everyone lived in fear but then I cleared out the sorcerers and brought peace to this land. I was going to sentence this druid to death but my son, Prince Arthur, has convinced me that it would be better for the boy to remain a slave and serve the royal family to show that those with magic no longer have the power. For that reason Prince Arthur will now be this druid's master," Uther said finishing his decree.

I gasped in shock looking up and spotting Emrys next to the prince both holding oddly guilty expressions. My look was one of betrayal until I felt a hand roughly push my head down.

"How dare you make eye contact with your master, the crown prince of Camelot," the guard stated from behind me.

"That is enough Lamorak. He is now my slave and only I shall punish him. Merlin take the druid to my chambers to await his punishment, "Arthur said with a tone that allowed for no disagreement.

I watched as Emrys' shoes walked towards me. He took the chain that the guard was holding and gently pulled the chain telling me to stand up and follow him. I stood up with eyes down and followed our supposed savior out the door. As soon as the throne doors closed Emrys spoke through our mind link still leading me down the long hallways.

 _Mordred I am sorry but Arthur said the only way the King would not sentence you to death is if you were to remain a slave._

 _I would have rather died. I am done being a slave._

 _Please Mordred, do not give up or do anything stupid. You will see, Arthur will be a good master. I work for him as a servant and though he is a bit of a prat he is a kind and a caring prince and will make a great King someday._

 _You were supposed to save me Emrys._

 _Mordred please call me Merlin. That is the name my mom gave me and what I want to be called. I will save you. But for now the safest place for you is with Arthur._

I didn't say anything and neither did Merlin. I will have to remember to call him that or he could punish me. Even servants are higher than slaves and must obeyed at all costs unless it goes against what "the master" says.

Soon I found myself waiting in the Crown Prince's chambers with Em...Merlin. Red and gold covered the room from the wooden door to the linens of the bed. Suddenly the door across the room swung open revealing Prince Arthur. I quickly kneeled on the ground. I did not want to add onto my punishment. Brown shoes came into my view. Hmm...I'm surprised they are not red.

"You may stand Mordred," the prince stated.

I stood up still keeping my head bowed. I was shocked he used my name not druid like his father referred to me.

"Mordred I understand that you have been a slave for a long time. You have been expected to do many things for you many masters I am sure. What I expect from you is pretty simple. You are to follow my orders. I will be placing my servant Merlin, in charge of you when I am not around. At night you will be either staying in my quarters or in the court physicians quarters where Merlin stays. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you treat me. Is that clear?" Arthur asked me.

"Yes, Master" I stated. It was not like I expected anything else. It seemed as if I were to be a bed slave for the prince.

"Very well. You may spend the night with Merlin," Arthur said. "Merlin be sure to bring him with when you wake me in the morning.

"Of course sire. Then someone else can contest to how difficult it is to wake you up," Merlin told the prince. I looked up at Merlin in shock.

"Idiot," Arthur replied.

"Clotpole" Merlin said back to the king.

Without another word Merlin grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2: New expectations

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. You guys rock! Here is chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or its characters.**

I woke up to the sun rising. I looked to my right to see Emrys laying on the floor with a blanket drooling on a pillow. I laid above him on the bed. He insisted that I sleep in the bed as the guest. I do not know how he considered a slave, a guest.

"Merlin are you up, up there!" A man's voice yelled up. I figured it was his guardian, Gauis. Emrys told me about him but he was already asleep by the time we arrived at his home last night. Merlin did not even stir from his sleep.

I looked down unsure if I should wake him up or not. He did not give me permission to wake him up. The decision was taken out of my hands as the door swung open.

"Mer..." the voice cut off, "What are you doing here?

I looked up to see an old man with gray long hair staring at me. He was one of the men in the throne room yesterday. The question was obviously directed at me. I quickly looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I'm the prince's slave. He told me I was to spend the night with Merlin" I stated biting my lip worried that the man would be upset. I mean this was his home.

Suddenly a loud snore was cut off and I looked towards the floor to see Merlin up.

"Gauis what are you doing here?" Emrys asked.

"I came up to wake you up. The prince was to be up 10 minutes ago," He stated.

"Oh shoot. Come on Mordred. This is the third time this week I woke him up late," Merlin said quickly changing from his sleeping clothes. I was still wearing my slave outfit which consisted of a black top and black pants.

"Merlin you may want to provide Mordred with a new set of clothes," Gauis told him. I looked up in shock.

"Oh no. That's not necessary sire," I told Gauis.

"Oh no Gauis is right. I should have thought about that. Here you go, "Emrys said grabbing a red shirt and brown pants.

"Ah thank you sire," I replied in shock softly running my finger over the fabric.

"You're welcome. And please call me Merlin," Merlin said to me. I quickly changed in my clothes.

"Bye Gauis," Merlin said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"Nice to meet you Mordred," I heard Gauis call after us. We raced down the halls and Merlin came to the Prince's chambers doors. He knocked twice and when no one answered he went in.

The prince was sleeping with the linens twisted around his torso. He was snoring quite loudly.

"Sire, Prince Arthur time to get up!" Merlin said loudly. His only answer was a loud snore.

"I have to do this every morning. The prat never wakes up. It amazes me that he is able to be so on guard on patrols while spending the night outdoors, "Merlin said going to the shades and opening up the blinds.

"Rise and shine Prince Arthur," He yelled.

The prince woke with a snort throwing his pillow at Merlin. "Idiot. Can't you ever just shake me awake"

"Now how would that be fun,"Merlin replied.

"Where's my breakfast? And why does it look that I am up late, Merlin?" The prince asked with raised eyebrows.

I looked to see Merlin with a guility expression. I did not want Merlin in trouble. He had been so kind to me. And besides it was my fault I was the slave. I should have woke Emrys up so he could get to the prince on time.

"It was my fault, my lord. I woke up first but did not wake up Merlin because I did not want to disturb him. But I should have woke him up so we could wake my master," I replied with a cringe waiting for the blow.

"Oh no Arthur don't listen to him. You know I'm always sleeping in. Mordred is just too polite to wake me up," Emrys said.

"Don't worry Merlin. I do not blame Mordred. I blame you," Prince Arthur said, "Now go get my breakfast!"

"Prat," Merlin said running out of the room. The Prince rolled his eyes at him. The door closed and my stomach chose at that time to make noise. I was just so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday and it looked like I would be missing breakfast again. I knew I would be okay. I had once gone five days with only water and one piece of bread.

"Mordred was that you?" The prince asked me. I blushed.

"Sorry milord," I told him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. What kind of question was that? Of course I am.

"I am fine sire," I lied.

"When was the last time you ate, Mordred?" He asked me.

"Yesterday morning, milord" I replied.

Right then Merlin came bursting through the doors with delicious smelling food.

"Merlin please leave this plate for Mordred. And go get a plate for myself and then you go get yourself something to eat. Since I am guessing you did not eat this morning," The prince stated.

"Sire?" Merlin asked confused.

"Mordred has not eaten since yesterday morning and needs a full meal," The prince explained. I looked at him shocked. Not only was he feeding me he was giving me a meal fit for a prince.

"Mordred why didn't you tell me you had not eaten for a whole day? I would have made sure you got something to eat," Emrys said looking at me in shock.

"A slave eats when a master allows him," I repeated the line I knew so well.

"Well that is not the rule in this kingdom. You eat three meals a day," the prince ordered,"Merlin my breakfast?"

"Of course sire," Merlin said with a look of sympathy towards me.

"Here Mordred eat," the prince said putting the food at a table and motioning to the chair.

I went to the chair and sat down looking at the plate of food dislplayed in front of me and a glass of water.

"Thank you so much sire" I said hesitantly eating the food. The first bite of eggs was amazing to someone only used to eating bland meals all his life.

"You are welcome Mordred," The prince said.

The door opened and Merlin came in with a new plate of food.

"Thank you Merlin. After you eat your breakfast please go to the field and let the knights know I will be late today and that Sir Leon is in charge until I arrive," The prince explained.

"Of course sire," Merlin said quickly leaving the room.

We ate our breakfast in silence. Me only finishing half before starting to feel sick. Pretty soon the crowned prince finished his meal as well.

"Mordred I feel that it is important to discuss what is and what is not expected of you while you are here," The Prince told me. I gulped looking down at my feet. The prince sat across from me on the table and his hands crossed. I could feel his eyes on my head.

"Of course sire," I replied.

"First off as I said before you will eat at least 3 meals a day. Until you are back on track I want you to let myself or Merlin know when you are hungry. On normal days you will be either with Merlin in the morning and come with him to wake me up or you will be in my room and wait for Merlin to awaken us. The only thing expected of you is to follow me around unless I give you an order otherwise. The only other person besides me you have to listen to is Merlin and King Uther of course. I know you are my slave but I want you to think of yourself as more of a servant. I consider you a person not an object. Is that clear?" The prince finished his speech.

"Yes sire," I stated a lone tear going down my cheek. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad here.


End file.
